Ignored Kitty
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: ¿Como es que Oikawa se enamoró del chico menos interesante de la clase? Ese que no habla con nadie y era ignorado por sus compañeros de salón [OikawaxKenma]
1. Chapter 1

**_Nuevo proyecto_**

 _ **Pareja:** Oikawa x Kenma_

 ** _Datos:_** _Historia narrada por Oikawa._

* * *

 ** _Prologo:_**

 ** _"Ahora me preocupa ese chico"_**

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en porque ese chico era rechazado por el resto. De hecho, no recordaba que fuese mi compañero, pasa tan desapercibido, es como un alumno fantasma, con suerte solo los profesores lo notan u otros alumnos de grados menores, pero en lo que concierne a mi, nunca antes había llamado mi atención, hasta ese día.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, entré al salón saludando a quienes estaban dentro, entonces este muchacho entró tras de mi con un andar algo cansado, casi arrastraba sus pies mientras miraba el piso. Mis amigos miraron a ese chico, hicieron un comentario pesado y rieron, por alguna razón no me causó gracia.

— Oigan, no se burlen— Les dije viéndoles serio y yo no suelo ponerme así, si no es para cuando algo realmente lo amerite.

Estos me miraron extrañado y luego de unos momentos soltaron un par de carcajadas.

— Vamos Oikawa, no te pongas tan serio— Dijo uno de ellos.

— ¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que digamos sobre ese chico?— Cuestionó el otro.

Me estaban exasperando, pero no pensaba en hacer un show y mantuve la calma mientras continuaba escuchando sus estupideces.

— Eso es cierto, ¿A ti que te importa de lo que le ocurra a Kozume?— No era que me importara, tan solo pensaba en que él no pasaba por algo bueno y no necesitaba que un trío de imbéciles hablara cosas a sus espaldas.

Eso les dije y también se rieron.

— Son unos idiotas, no se puede hablar enserio con ustedes— Dije mirándoles gelidamente, creo que se asustaron, porque no me dijeron nada más— Trío de inútiles

Luego me fui a sentar completamente irritado. Saqué mi teléfono para ver la hora, no faltaba mucho para que el timbre sonaba, así que trate de calmarme y dejar los malos pensamientos atrás. Entonces, mi vista se enfocó en el pupitre de Kenma, este se sentaba un par de asientos más adelante que yo en la fila de la derecha. Pude notar que jugaba con una consola portátil, pero nada más.

Lo miré con detención, creo que nunca antes lo había hecho y ahora que lo hacía, pude notar que es muy guapo, con delicadas facciones como las de una chica. Su cabello, algo largo y estaba teñido; se notaban las raíces oscuras. Sus ojos, bueno, no los pude ver, pues los escondía y desde el angulo en que yo estaba no se veía con claridad. Lo seguí observando y ahí me hice la pregunta, ¿Por qué Kozume Kenma es rechazado?

Horas más tarde, nos tocó gimnasia y deportes. Me encontraba en los vestidores, terminando de cambiarme de ropa. Era el último, o eso creí, cuando de pronto oí el sonido de arcadas, lo cuál me impresiono mucho y pensé de inmediato en que era uno de mis compañeros o la segunda y horrible opción, un fantasma. Decidí obviamente pensar en la primera opción, por lo cual comencé a buscarlo, entonces lo encontré, estaba Kenma arrodillado frente al w.c de uno de los cubículos, vomitando.

— Kozume...— Me limite a decir, nada más salió de mi boca.

— Oikawa-san— Dijo él alzando la vista hacía mi— Por favor, vete. No me veas.

Se encontraba muy palido y tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Él no estaba para nada bien.

— Tienes que ira a la enfermería, estas enfermo— Le tome del brazo tratando de colocarlo de pie, pero este se soltó de mi agarre inclinando su cabeza frente al w.c volviendo a vomitar.

— ¡Vete!— Exclamó dando un suave sollozo.

Pensé en ir a buscar a algún profesor, pero me iba a demorar mucho y todos se terminarían enterando de que él estaba enfermo y obviamente lo tomarían como tema de burla, no quería que eso ocurriera. Así que actué por mi cuenta y lo tomé en brazos.

— Por favor, aguanta hasta llegar a la enfermería— No quería que vomitara sobre mí y estaba rogando en que no lo hiciera.

Llegamos sanos y salvos al lugar. Al parecer Kozume estaba más tranquilo, pero aún tenía nauseas y se encontraba mareado. La enfermera, rápidamente atendió a mi compañero, me quedé junto a él hasta que este estuvo un poco mejor. Al parecer, su malestar estaba siendo provocado por un fuerte resfriado, el cual no se estaba tratando con ningún medicamento. Que chico más descuidado y se lo dije.

— Eso a ti no te importa— Replicó con los ojos cerrados.

Un largo suspiro escapó de mis labios.

— Al menos deberías agradecerme por haberte traído hasta aquí, corriendo el riesgo de que me vomitaras— Un suave bufido manifestó el rubio.

— Tampoco te lo había pedido— Es un chico muy testarudo.

— Solo fui amable y ahora volveré a clases— Este no me dijo nada, aún esperaba mi _gracias_ —Le diré al profesor que estas enfermo.

— Haz lo que quieras, total ni debe recordarme— Vaya chico, no se queda con nada dentro.

— Descansa, Kozume—

Luego volví a clases, me regañaron un poco aún sabiendo que había llevado a mi compañero a la enfermería, pero que más da, no es como si otras veces no me hubieran reprendido. Procuré en que nadie se enterara de lo que le había ocurrido a él.

En la siguiente clase Kenma no estuvo, tampoco estaban sus pertenencias, deduje que su madre o algún familiar lo había retirado, y que bueno que lo hayan hecho, espero que le den los medicamentos que necesita para que se recupere.

Después de ese día no dejé de preocuparme por ese chico.

* * *

 _Bien ¿Qué les pareció esta pequeña introducción? Espero haya sido de si agrado y que les gusten las ships raras o crack, y ojala les guste esta rarisima pareja❤. Les hablaré un poco de este minific, tengo pensado en hacerlo de seis capítulos y estos serán más o menos largo. También será actualizado dos veces al mes un sábado o Domingo._

 _Eso es todo n.n hasta el siguiente capitulo._

 ** _Próxima actualización:_** _Sábado 11 o Domingo 12 de marzo_


	2. Pequeños y primeros acercamientos

_._

 _ **Pareja:** Oikawa x Kenma_

 ** _Datos:_** _Historia narrada por Oikawa._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1:_**

 ** _"Pequeños y primeros acercamientos"_**

Pasó una semana y Kenma no había vuelto a clases, haciendo que por alguna extraña razón me preocupase. Él debía de estar muy indispuesto como para no asistir al colegio, lamentablemente era solo yo quién lo extrañaba, todos los demás hacían como si Kozume no existiera, así que nada les importaba a ellos que este se ausentara en las clases. Tanto ellos como yo eramos una mierda , por haber sido tan frívolos y esquivos con Kenma, quien yo sepa jamás nos había hecho daño alguno.

Tras terminar las clases del día lunes, el profesor a cargo de nosotros pidió la ayuda voluntaria, para que llevase a nuestro ausente compañero las tareas y trabajos que se habían asignado durante la semana en que este no había estado. Mi mano, de entre otras casi treinta manos era la única alzada, muchos de mis compañeros me miraron extrañados y confundidos, al parecer yo era la opción menos esperada para aceptar aquel favor.

— Joven Oikawa, lo veo después de clases para darle algunas indicaciones— Sentenció el hombre para luego continuar su lección.

Un largo suspiro escapó de mis labios volviendo toda mi atención a lo que el profesor decía mientras apuntaba en mi cuaderno, no duró mucho mi concentración, luego de unos quince minutos estaba inmerso en mi mundo con mis pensamientos, tras otros minutos más me dormí.

Desperté justo al acabar la clase, con pereza ordené mis cosas y salí del salón dirigiéndome a la sala de maestros, ahí me esperaba el profesor Yagami.

— Con permiso— Dije al momento de entrar a la habitación e hice una pequeña reverencia.

Algunos de los maestros que estaban ahí me saludaron y yo me dirigí hasta el lugar de trabajo de Yagami-san.

— Ya llegué profesor— El mayor me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias por venir, enserio te lo agradezco mucho— Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

— No se preocupe— Entonces este sacó una carpeta de color azul de entre uno de los cajones del escritorio.

— Aquí se encuentran las instrucciones de cada trabajo y tarea que Kozume debe hacer. — Le escuche con atención— Por favor, procura en que lo lea mientras tu estas ahí, para que puedas aclarar alguna duda, si es que la tiene.

— Copiado— Dije asintiendo suavemente mientras me pasaba la carpeta.

— Confió en ti— Me dijo tras un leve suspiro.

— Cumpliré mi misión. Por cierto, ¿Donde es que vive Kozume-san?— Pregunté con curiosidad, no podía ir sin saber en donde vivía.

— Oh, cierto— Rió levemente y en un trozó de papel escribió la dirección de la casa del chico— Mucha suerte.

— Claro, gracias— Le sonreí despidiéndome con la mano y saliendo del lugar

Emprendí camino hasta el hogar de Kenma y por la dirección que Yagami-san me había entregado, este vivía en un departamento, así que pensé en que podía vivir solo o con una u dos personas más.

No me demoré mucho en llegar, su casa no quedaba tan lejos del instituto. Entré al edificio y me identifique con el recepcionista, le comenté que era compañero de uno de los inquilinos del lugar y que venía a dejarle la tarea por petición de su profesor. Me costó un poco que me dejaran pasar, pero lo convencí y subí rápidamente hasta el piso donde vivía mi compañero.

— Habitación 35— Murmuré mientras buscaba la puerta con aquel dígito.

Al encontrarla toqué el timbre de inmediato. La puerta fue abierta por un alto muchacho de cabello negro, el cual me miró interrogante.

— Sí, ¿Qué se te ofrece?— Su tono de voz era grave y varonil, él también como persona lo demostraba.

— Soy Oikawa Tooru, compañero de clases de Kozume— Dije y saqué la carpeta de mi mochila— Vengo a dejarle la tarea.

— Esta bien, yo se la entrego— En un pestañeo me arrebató el objeto de las manos— Ahora puedes irte.

— ¡Hey!— Exclamé viéndole algo molesto— Necesito explicarle algunas cosas sobre las tareas.

— No creo que lo necesite— Me miró hastiado, pude percibirlo en sus ojos — Él es bastante inteligente e independiente.

Ay, pero que tipo más odioso, ya me cayó mal, ¿Quién se cree como para que me trate de esa manera? Dudo que sea familiar de Kenma.

— Entonces dime, ¿como se encuentra él? —Cuestioné mirando al chico a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber?— Yo había preguntado algo primero, para que carajos me responde con otra pregunta.

— Me preocupa como este él— Me limité a responder— Ahora, contesta mi pregunta.

— Sabes, no te creo nada de que Kenma te preocupé, nadie en ese lugar lo hace, — A mi realmente me preocupaba, no iba a insistir, después de todo Kozume debe de haberle contado que él para nosotros no existe— pero sí, él esta mejor, pero aún no quiere volver— Respondió.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí como idiota? Ya vete de una vez—Fruncí el seño.

Esta vez no iba a quedarme callado.

— No soy tu amigo ni nada como para que me trates de esa manera— Dije cabreado— Yo fui el único que se ofreció a venir aquí, nadie me obligó, vine a voluntad propia porque Kozume-san me preocupa y quería saber como estaba, pero llego aquí y me encuentro con un jodido chico, que no se ni quién rayos es y más encima me viene a tratar mal. Espero y que no se te olvide decirle a Kenma que vine a verlo y ayudarle en lo que necesitara, pero un idiota no me dejó. Adiós.

Dicho aquello me dí media vuelta y me fuí, no miré hacía atrás en ningún momento y me detuve frente al ascensor para bajar al primer piso e irme a casa. Lo peor de ese día había sido tener que lidiar con ese desagradable chico.

Kenma se reincorporó a clases al día siguiente y como siempre nadie se había dado cuenta de que él había faltado, pero esta vez solo yo lo había hecho y además decidí relacionarme más con él para lograr ser su amigo, uno en la escuela no le haría mal. Sería algo difícil más no imposible. Me acerqué a Kozume en el primer descanso.

—Hola Kozume—Dije dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Este alzó la vista de su consola viéndome interrogante.

—No, no voy a prestarte mi tarea—Murmuró sacando su consola portátil.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu tarea?—Cuestione confundido.

—Porque nunca la haces—Bueno, en eso no se equivocaba, pero yo no me estaba acercando a él con esa intensión.

—Creo que me estas malinterpretando—Mi rubio compañero alzó su ceja.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?—Me miró interrogante pausando el juego.

—Yo solo quería conversar contigo—Contesté sonriendole.

Kenma rió leve, como forzado.

—Esta bien, ¿Cuanto te pagaron los estúpidos de tus amigos para esto?—

Él seguía malinterpretando las cosas, aunque no lo culpo, ya le han hecho bromas así: Les pagan a chicos o chicas de grados menores para que hablaran con Kozume y luego lo humillaban diciéndole alguna cosa pesada.

—Por favor, no pienses en que vine para hacerte daño—Un suave suspiro escapó de mis labios—No vine con esa intensión

Los ojos de Kenma me miraron fijamente y sin expresión alguna, lo que causó escalofríos en mi.

—Kuroo dijo que ayer fuiste a mi casa—Dijo aún viéndome con detención—Dijo que querías saber como yo estaba, ¿Eso es verdad?

Yo asentí suavemente.

—Ese chico te dijo la verdad—Contesté suavemente

Ambos volvimos a callar y el chico frente a mi bajó la vista.

—Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así en tanto tiempo—Dijo este en un murmuro—Ni mamá llama para preguntarme como estoy

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Iba a decirle algo, pero este se me adelanto.

—No debí decir eso—Se colocó de pie—Olvida lo último que dije

Luego comenzó a caminar hasta fuera de la sala. Le seguí, camina rápido, así que le perdí el rastro. Cada vez mas me interesaba en conocer a Kenma. En ese día no me le volví a acercar, creo que no era prudente, de seguro él se comportaría esquivo, así que decidí esperar un par de días para volver a acercarme a él, pero le hablé antes de lo esperado.

A la tarde del día siguiente me lo encontré en la biblioteca. Yo había ido para buscar un libro que necesitaba para terminar una tarea y ahí estaba él, buscando entre los muebles un libro, entonces me dije: _"Esta es mi oportunidad"_ y me encaminé hasta él tocando su hombro, este se sobresaltó un poco y volteó a verme, yo le saludé con la mano mientras sonreía.

— Hola— Kenma me miró de pies a cabeza y continuó buscando entre los muchos libros que había en el mueble.

Me había ignorado por completo.

— Eres malo Kozume— No me dijo nada, otra vez— Vamos, no me ignores, yo no te he hecho nada.

Vaya, ya se como se siente ser ignorado. Así se siente él siempre.

— A mi me ignoran siempre y no me quejo— Me quedé callado, creo que no sabía aún como abordar ese tema, de todas formas esto era tan repentino para él como para mi.

— Lo siento— Fue lo único que dije y este me miró interrogante.

— ¿A que viene eso? — Cuestiono él cruzándose de brazo— Sea lo que se, no tengo porque aceptar tus disculpas, no me sirven.

Entonces me volvió a dar la espalda.

— Yo, no te caigo bien ¿Verdad?— No se volteó a verme.

— ¿Para que quieres saber eso?—Murmuró sacando un par de libros.

— Tan solo... me da curiosidad— Dije leyendo los títulos de ambos libros que había escogido.

Una vez más me dejó hablando soló y se encaminó hasta una silla; me senté frente a él.

— Contesta mi pregunta, por favor— Le insistí para que me contestará, luego no lo molestaría más.

Un largo y cansado suspiró abandonó los labios del chico frente a mí, quién luego levantó la vista de su libró y me miró a los ojos

— No tengo nada en contra tuya— Contestó, y al parecer aún no me terminaba de responder— Tan solo soy desconfiado, por eso te evito y a muchos otros. No quiero volver a ser lastimado.

Luego retomó su lectura. Quedé sorprendido ante lo que me había respondido, me callé por unos momentos, después saqué una hoja de cuaderno junto a un lápiz y le escribí una pequeña nota a mi compañero. Esta decía:

 _"Lo siento Kenma. Nunca quise comportarme indiferente contigo, creo que tan solo seguía al resto y no tomaba mis propias decisiones, quería hacer lo que los demás solo para ser aceptado. Ahora me he puesto a pensar en el daño que te hemos hecho ignorándote y he sido un estúpido al hacerlo. En estos momentos ya no me importa que digan los demás por el hecho de acercarme a ti, me gustaría que este último año en la preparatoria al menos puedas contar conmigo y quizás al final de año puedas llamarme amigo. Firma Tooru Oikawa"_

Tras terminar de escribir la nota la dejé encima del otro libro que este había sacado, tal vez no se daría cuenta hasta que se fuera de la biblioteca y eso era mejor para mí. Antes de irme me despedí de él.

— Bueno, yo ya debo irme— Guardé mis cosas. Kenma ni se inmutó, él siguió con su lectura sin verme, tampoco se si me escuchó— Que tengas una buena tarde, Kozume. Nos vemos mañana.

Me coloqué de pie y me fuí a mi casa. Espero Kenma entienda y comprenda lo que dejé escrito en aquel papel, realmente me gustaría que él me dejara acercarme y poder hablar con más fluidez.

Los días continuaron con su curso normal y me sentía algo ansioso, mi compañero aún no me daba una respuesta concreta a mis palabras. No sabía el por qué, quizás tomó la decisión de no dejar de me le acercara o puede que aún lo este meditando y pronto se acercaría para darme una respuesta.

Su contestación se demoró menos de lo que esperaba. Fue un viernes.

Entré al salón luego de haber almorzado y encontré sobre mi mesa una pequeña carta firmada con el nombre de él. La abrí inmediatamente para leer su contenido, este decía: " _Seré breve. Lamento la demora, ya decidí algo, juntémonos después de clases, espérame a la salida del instituto. Kenma Kozume"_

Entonces le esperé donde me había indicado. Lo divise y moví mi mano en un ademán para que me viera, este desvió la mirada y llegó junto a mí.

— Ya, vamonos— Dijo y comenzó a caminar. Yo le seguí.

Poco después llegamos a un pequeño parque y nos sentamos en los columpios. No habíamos dicho nada en el trayecto hasta aquel lugar, pronto él habló.

— Hemos estado mucho tiempo en silencio— Este se balanceaba suavemente— Así que comenzaré.

— Adelante— Y le escuché con atención.

— Esto es nuevo para mi—Habló tras suspirar suavemente—Espero poder acostumbrarme. Solo tengo un amigo, siempre quise tener más, pero usualmente era rechazado por todos—Le miro atentamente mientras él observaba sus pies—supongo que lo hacían porque yo no era divertido y prefería estar estudiando—Alza su cabeza y me mira fijamente a los ojos—Así que tenme paciencia ¿Si?

Le sonreí suavemente. Nuestra relación de ahí en adelante sería completamente distinta.

— Gracias por darme la oportunidad de seguir conociéndote— él sonrió fugazmente.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír y en definitiva quería volver a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me quedé por unos largos segundos viéndole inconscientemente.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Kenma ladeando el rostro curioso.

— Oh, no es nada— Contesté sonriendo le— Hey, ¿Que tal si me cuentas más sobre ti?

— De acuerdo— Entonces una agradable conversación comenzó.

Nos preguntamos cosas en general, como nuestro gustos y disgustos, las metas y sueños que teníamos y de lo que haríamos tras salir de la preparatoria. Me contó que él estudiaría para ser veterinario, pues le gustan mucho los animales, además de decirme que él sería completamente feliz ayudándolos y salvándoles la vida, lo cual me pareció completamente adorable de su parte. La hora se nos pasó volando, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo, así que tuvimos que volver a nuestros hogares. No tenía tiempo como para ir a dejarlo, así que nos despedimos en la parada de buses.

— Nos vemos mañana— Dije antes de que él subiera al autobus.

Kenma asintió.

— Que llegues bien— Dicho esto se subió y desde la ventana se despidió con la mano, yo hice el mismo gesto y luego me fui.

Caminé de regreso a casa contento. Pensé que Kenma tomaría la decisión de alejarse de mi, como método de protección, pero no fue así y realmente me alegro que me dijera que sí, que le gustaría llegar a ser mi amigo. Espero que lleguemos a serlo.

Día tras día nos juntábamos Kozume y yo a conversar o tan solo a disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Nuestra relación iba siendo más fluida, pero aún me faltaba mucho por conocer de él, habían temas los cuales nunca tocábamos y este los ojos evitaba a toda costa, como el de la familia, supongo que es porque aún no tiene completa confianza en mí como para contarme de sus problemas familiares y lo entiendo completamente. Para el final del mes ya teníamos más confianza, nos habíamos hecho más cercanos.

De pronto, una tarde algo inesperado ocurrió.

La tarde del sábado Kenma llegó a las puertas de mi departamento con un par de maletas y con sus ojos muy rojos, deduje que había estado llorando. No le dije nada y le deje pasar, este dejó sus cosas aún lado y nos sentamos; él solo comenzó a hablar.

— Oikawa-san, necesito pedirte un enorme favor— Musitó jugando con las mangas de su chaqueta.

— Dime, ¿Qué es?— Cuestioné viéndole curioso.

— Necesito un lugar donde quedarme y no se a quién más recurrir— Me miró a los ojos, pude notar que estaban muy brillosos, de seguro querría llorar otra vez— Kuroo vive en otra ciudad, tendría que cambiarme de escuela, pero no lo haré, tengo una beca y no voy a desperdiciarla. Entonces...yo quería saber si podría vivir contigo, al menos hasta encontrar algo para arrendar.

Le miré con sorpresa y de inmediato acepté. Yo era lo único que tenía, por lo que veía el no se llevaba nada bien con su familia.

— Claro, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras— Kenma me miró unos segundos y un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, luego las limpió con las mangas de su chaqueta.

— Gracias, enserio muchas gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No hay de que, ahora vamos a comer un poco de pastel ¿Quieres?— él asintió suavemente— Okei, espérame aquí, ya vuelvo.

Serví un par de trozos de un pastel de frambuesa que había comprado el día anterior, hice un poco de té y me senté con Kozume a comer, mientras él empezó a contarme un poco sobre su familia y de lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Lo que pasó es que él tuvo una pequeña pelea con su madre por cosas del pasado y ella terminó por quitarle el departamento el cuál esta había comprado, más bien, que su padre había comprado, pero que tras morir pasó a ser de ella. Además de que cortaron completamente sus comunicaciones, ninguno de los dos volvería a buscarse, así luego él llegó hasta mi casa.

Ahora que viviríamos juntos crearíamos otro vinculo y podremos reforzar la confianza que ya teníamos, Kenma lo comenzó contándome lo ocurrido con su madre y los problemas que antes tenía con ella. Pronto ya sabría más de él y viceversa, y podremos llamarnos el uno al otro amigos.

* * *

 _¡Primer capitulo completado! Espero les haya gustado n.n esperaré sus comentarios y votos. En un rato más subiré un one-shot por si es que lo desean leer. Bien, debo de avisarles algo, no se si podré actualizar a tiempo la próxima semana, pero trataré de actualizar en los días correspondientes. Ahora me despido, tengan un lindo fin de semana, hasta luego._

 _ **Próxima actualización:** Sábado 18 o Domingo 19_


End file.
